


啵荣 日出

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright





	啵荣 日出

崔韩率驾照实习期满的那天，大半夜突然把权顺荣从从睡梦里薅起来说想和哥哥一起去看日出，权顺荣虽然平时已经习惯了这个水瓶座年下恋人想一出是一出的性格，但是突然被人从温暖的被窝里拉起来着实还是有点起床气的。可是帅气的弟弟眨巴着大眼睛一脸恳切的看着自己,眼睛里的兴奋和期待溢于言表，一向对美色毫无抵抗能力的双子座只能强撑着揉了揉自己睡肿的双眼强迫自己精神起来，两个人偷偷摸摸的跑到厨房打包了一袋子文俊辉不知名的零食，又在餐桌上留了个条就开着崔韩率不知何时借来的小吉普一路往海边开去。

车开在路上权顺荣倒精神起来了，他舒舒服服的把座椅靠背调到几乎可以平躺的位置，两只光溜溜的小脚丫翘在仪表盘上，从后座上随手够来一袋零食，打开灯研究了半天也没看懂上面写的是什么，打开尝了一口一瞬间被酸到小脸都皱到一起去，“啊西文俊尼平时吃的都是什么东西！”好好的睡着觉的文俊辉本来正在美梦里愉快的撸猫结果怀里的小猫咪突然打了个大喷嚏一下子把他给吓醒了，醒了就想着干脆去外面喝口水就看到权顺荣留下的字迹歪歪扭扭的字条，不但没能在梦里好好的撸猫醒来还发现这对狗男男带着自己的零食私奔了，文俊辉心想自己也太委屈了吧。

这边权顺荣又拆了包薯片吃的正欢，嘬的手指滋遛滋遛的响，吃着还不忘抓了两片去喂崔韩率，崔韩率侧过头来就着权顺荣的手吃完了薯片顺便还舔了他的手掌心一下，吓得小仓鼠赶紧抽了根棒棒糖塞他嘴里害怕弟弟再做出什么危险的举动。老实了没一会儿权顺荣又闲不住了，他单手撑在仪表盘上透过外面明明暗暗的路灯欣赏崔韩率认真开车的模样。已经轻车熟路的崔韩率一只手撑着车窗，单手把着方向盘，一边跟着音箱里放的轻快的歌曲低声哼哼着，手指还在方向盘上打着节拍，仿佛是感受到权顺荣炙热的视线，还特意转过头来给权顺荣一个飞吻，权顺荣装作小女生的样子摇着手说韩率欧巴好帅哦韩率欧巴开车也好帅气，把弟弟逗得腾出手来揉了揉他肉肉的小脸蛋，哥好可爱。

被崔韩率夸了的权顺荣也越来越大胆起来，他侧过身来靠着门正对着崔韩率坐着，在空气中暴露的时间有点久而冰凉的脚正好越过操纵杆抵在崔韩率胯下，崔韩率用视线余光看了他一眼，除了更加握紧的方向盘再有别的动作，权顺荣不满意的勾起脚尖在弟弟的牛仔裤上磨蹭着，脚掌也上下滑动着勾勒着弟弟的形状，刚才还在拿零食的手也伸到自己的嘴巴边，先是伸处小舌头一点一点的舔舐，又整根塞到嘴巴里面咕叽咕叽的吸吮着，他用两根手指夹住自己的舌头，假装那两根手指是崔韩率的舌头一样在自己的口腔里搅弄翻转，发出淫弥又色情的水声。

被舔的湿漉漉的手指又消失在他随手套上的白色T恤里，手上怎么碾压揉捏自己的乳头，脚下就用怎样的方式对待崔韩率的性器，还故意哼哼唧唧的用黏腻的嗓音拉长了声线叫崔韩率的名字，看着崔韩率本来面无表情的脸庞渐渐的都能看到后槽牙咬紧的模样，满意的准备收回脚继续吃他的零食，却被崔韩率一手握住了脚踝不能动弹，崔韩率迅速转动方向盘把车停在应急车道上顺便拉上了手刹打开了双闪，准备开始享用老虎的深夜大餐。

手指轻轻刮蹭着小仓鼠赤裸的脚心，感觉哥哥在自己的手下细微的颤抖了起来。一只手抓着盈盈一握的纤细脚踝从小腿开始往上摸上去，在膝窝停留了一会继续用相同的手法在干燥皮肤上激起一片鸡皮疙瘩，然后又加重了揉捏的力度开始对付柔韧的大腿，哥哥常年跳舞的大腿在薄薄的皮层下隐藏着结实的肌肉，现在却在自己的碰触下轻轻的抖动着，甚至能感受到血管在自己的手下跳动的节奏。手顺着宽大的运动短裤裤腿伸进去带来更强烈的战栗，哥哥叼着自己的手指控制不住的低吟出声，裤裆处也被这色情的抚摸方式刺激到顶起了一个不小的帐篷。

崔韩率起身跨过操纵杆在副驾驶上方笼罩住哥哥的身影，权顺荣抬起胳膊环住弟弟的脖子拉他下来和自己距离更近，弟弟只是低头啃了一下他的嘴唇就伸手撩开了权顺荣的T恤，刚才被他自己玩弄过的乳头已经鲜艳的挺立起来。崔韩率拉扯着权顺荣胸前的安全带去摩擦那个已经熟透的小点，粗糙的面料带来的触感让权顺荣瑟缩着往后躲，却又被崔韩率一把搂住腰肢固定住，他单手扯着安全带在权顺荣的两个乳尖上来回挑逗着，还用安全带的边缘刮擦着硬挺的乳头和乳晕，直到权顺荣忍受不了撒着娇喊他韩率放过我吧求着他才终于放过他，解开安全带把哥哥的屁股抬起大腿蜷起，三两下扯掉权顺荣的短裤和内裤，不知道从哪里掏出来一管子润滑剂开始给权顺荣润滑。

权顺荣这才想明白自己估计是着了弟弟的道了，弟弟也早就摸清了自己的脾气知道自己在车上闲不住，就等着他自投罗网呢。当小仓鼠遇见真老虎，这一局还是小仓鼠甘拜下风了呀。

不知道是不是郊区的环境加上逼仄空间带来的新鲜感，权顺荣很快就进入了状态用大腿根蹭着崔韩率的腰侧央求他进来，崔韩率拉着权顺荣的手去扯自己的裤子拉链，还没拉到底权顺荣就要伸手去解内裤的扣子，好像一秒也等不住就要崔韩率插他后面，哥哥都这么主动了崔韩率自然也不再墨迹，早就已经蓄势待发的性器在权顺荣湿漉漉一片的会阴上滑了几下就一点一点捅进了哥哥身后那个紧致的小口。权顺荣紧紧地搂着自己的大腿看着弟弟坚硬的阴茎一寸一寸的埋进自己的身体里，还没完全进入就已经刮擦到了他的前列腺，他颤抖的呻吟从牙缝里溢出来充斥着狭小的空间，被低下头的崔韩率吞到自己的嘴里。崔韩率一只腿撑着地一只腿架在副驾驶座椅上缓慢却又坚定的对着权顺荣的前列腺一下一下狠狠的撞击着，看到哥哥白嫩的大腿被自己拢在胸前紧绷的痉挛，被顶的舒服的时候连脚趾也会跟着自己的节奏紧缩又放松，忍不住加快了速度，不再收着力度整根阴茎都深深的埋了进去小幅度却又快速的抽插着，身下小仓鼠的呻吟紧跟着变了调子，嗯嗯啊啊的不知道在说些什么，身前的那根也精神抖擞的挺立着顺着崔韩率宽大的衣服探进了弟弟的衣服里面，在已经初见雏形的腹肌上磨蹭着，一股一股透明的液体洇洇的流出来把崔韩率的黑色T恤都染湿了一块。

长时间快速的抽插让崔韩率有一丝疲惫，但身下的哥哥又完全信任的张开自己任自己采撷的模样让崔韩率的控制欲得到了极大的满足，他把权顺荣捞起来换了个方向按在车窗玻璃上，从后面又一次肏进里面，后入的姿势让性器进的更深，权顺荣头倚在冰凉的玻璃上身后却被弟弟带有汗味的热意笼罩着，他已经被肏到精神有些恍惚，只觉得崔韩率的每一次顶弄都让他像飘在云端一样舒爽快乐，他半眯着眼睛着迷的看着崔韩率映在窗户上的影子，“韩率好帅……”嘴里不自觉的吐露出一些平时不常说的话，“韩率……啊……肏的我好舒服……嗯”得到权顺荣的鼓励崔韩率更像是永动的小马达一样，勃发的性器无休止的在柔软潮湿的后穴攻城略地，每一下都能听到阴囊和权顺荣的臀尖撞击的声音，直到权顺荣的屁股都被撞击出淡淡的粉色，穴口流出的润滑液都被打出的细密的泡沫，美国人在终于舍得撸动着权顺荣的阴茎带着两个人一起进入高潮。

好不容易缓过劲儿来加快速度开车到了荒无一人的海边，从刚才的性事结束就没穿裤子把自己整个裹在毯子里的权顺荣又扭着小屁股往崔韩率身上蹭，哑着嗓子跟弟弟说想在吉普车的车前盖上做，“电影里不都那么演的吗！”权顺荣眼睛亮晶晶的，“相爱的恋人在温存之后正好赶上初升的朝阳，多浪漫呀”。没磨的没脾气的崔韩率只好开着火抱着光溜溜的权顺荣出去，把毯子铺在因为长距离跋涉而留有温热的前盖上，借着之前没擦干净的润滑又一次把小仓鼠做到嗓子连喊都喊不出来，只能眼泪汪汪的一边吮吸着自己的唇瓣一边在怀里乱扭着喷射出稀薄的精液，却在自己要射精的时候听到哥哥惊喜的叫声“太阳升起来了呢！”。气的崔韩率啪啪拍打了好几下权顺荣的屁股都不解气还狠狠的在上面咬了两口才消了气。

再也不要跟美国人打野战了，权顺荣心想，怎么还带打我屁股咬我屁股的呢！

下次在带顺荣哥来看日出不能用传教式了，崔韩率心想，让哥哥背对着自己骑乘好了，这样两个人都能看到日出了呢。


End file.
